facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Empire of Sorea
The Holy Empire of Sorea is one of the older Supreme Powers in the Nations World, lead by Supreme Holy Emperor Joey Meyer. It was the founding member of the famed Sorean League, a member of the Jedi Order and Non-Aligned International. It is also home to the largest population of followers of Sors, the faith from which the Holy Empire gets its name. The Holy Empire prides itself in staying neutral in the long-running ideological conflict between the left and right. Geography The Holy Empire is located in a very remote part of the Universe, towards the temporal northeast of the Core. It is fairly spread out, comprising of many planets across hundreds of start systems. The are some small Sorean holdings on Earth, including Angola, Tasmania, New Zealand, and the Izanian Islands. Its capital, Sorea , is located in a relatively remote system with the Holy Empire, composed of 5 planets, with its Wisp being the only other habitable planet. Members and Ethnic Groups The Holy Empire of Sorea is actually comprised of many smaller states that were once autonomous. All of these states willingly joined the Holy Empire at one point or another. Dating back to the Grand Alliance, the original members were the Altarian Republic, the Torian Confederation, the Republic of Empress Teta, and the Vedran Commonwealth. The following is a list of nations or groups joining the Holy Empire up to the present day: *United Federation *Sorean Republic *Krynn Consulate *Iconian Republic *Scottalingan Republic *Carinoid Federation *Paulos Empire *Sihnonian Alliance *Terranian Republic *Xindi Federation *Ori Empire *Taur'ri Federation *Ihantalan Republic History Foundation The origins of the Holy Empire of Sorea are quite well preserved. The Empire originates from the Grand Alliance. This ancient alliance composed of the Altarian Republic, the Torian Confederation, the Republic of Empress Teta, and the Vedran Commonwealth. The capital of this alliance was Altaria, which later became Terra Altaria Sorea, center of the Sorean Empire. The Grand Alliance established the framework that would later become the Holy Empire of Sorea. The idea of a "Sorean" Empire actually came from outside of the Grand Alliance. A northern neighbor of the alliance, the Arcean Empire, was experiencing a massive civil war. It had been raging for nearly three years and showed no signs of stopping. Then, a very powerful race of insectoids named the Krynn suddenly appeared in the region. The Krynn preached a philosophy known as "The Way." This new idea caught fire on one side of the Arcean Civil War, and that side renamed themselves, the Sorean Republic, after their interpretation of "The Way." The Grand Alliance and Krynn Consulate soon stepped in and provided aid to the fledgling Sorean Republic, ending the Arcean Civil War. Seeking to prevent such a terrible conflict from happening again in their region of space, the Grand Alliance, Sorean Republic, and Krynn Consulate formed the Sorean Federation. Soon the Federation would grow into what could realistically be called an empire. The Paladini Order The Paladini are ancient monastic order dating back to the foundation of the Altarian Republic. In the early days of Altarian civilization, the Paladini left their homeworld Altaria due to the violence taking place between the Altarians and Drath. They established a fortress on the planet Wisp, using its unique saber crystals to create Luxors, plasma weapons similar to the lightsabers of the Jedi. For thousands of years the Paladini served as the protectors of the Altarian Republic. They were among the first Altarians to embrance the Krynn philosophy of "The Way," which would later become Sors. The Sorean League The creation of the Sorean League was perhaps the crowning achievement of the Holy Empire. Founded in the early days of the Sorean Empire, the Sorean League was originally created to provide defense and assistance to smaller nations. However in time it grew to hold massive superpowers as well. The Sorean League was revolutionary in that it broke the ideological barriers that had plagued the Nations World for years. It also created an opportunity for the Holy Empire to expand its alliance, making a name for Sorean diplomacy everywhere. Alliance With Ihantala After a devastating war with Zlost that destroyed its homeworld, the Sorean League nation of Ihantala sought refuge with its Sorean allies. Holy Emperor Meyer offered the Ihantalans land on Wisp. President Ethan Anderson accepted the offer and moved his people to share Wisp with the already present Paladini Order. For a time, Sorea and Ihantala had extremely close diplomatic relations, forming the Union of Sorea and Ihantala. However unrest among the Ihantalan population and calls for reform led to the full annexation of Ihantala during the Moiraean Period. The Tau'ri Revolution The Tau'ri Revolution began on the Earth colonies of the Holy Empire. The Tau'ri Liberation Front, a political faction based on Earth, wanted to refocus the Empire on more Earth-like customs and culture. The coup d'etat was relatively bloodless, and the Emperor was allowed to stay in power, although with much less control over the state. The Tau'ri Revolution is generally seen by historians as a left-wing movement. At the time, there was even talk of the Empire joining the Alliance of Communist and Socialist Empires. However, the Tau'ri movement had trouble overcoming Sorean traditionalists, a conflict which eventually led to civil war. The Sorean Civil War: Duel of the Fates HOLYEMPIREOFSOREAMAPCIVILWAR.jpg|Sorea at the beginning of the Civil War. HOLYEMPIREOFSOREAMAPCIVILWAR1.jpg HOLYEMPIREOFSOREAMAPCIVILWAR3.jpg HOLYEMPIREOFSOREAMAP3.jpg|The end result of the Civil War. The war is considered to have ended in a truce, however the UAR received several key concessions from the TLF. Many more conservative members of the Sorean military and government were strongly opposed to the reforms of the Tau'ri Liberation Front. Within months of the establishment of the new Tau'ri regime, these traditionalists began to rally their forces in the more conservative northern parts of the Empire, forming the political coalition the United Alliance for Reform (UAR). Moiraea: A New Sorea Return of the Holy Empire Government and Politics Executive Branch Under the third Constitution, the Holy Empire of Sorea is an elective constitutional monarchy. This means that upon the death of a monarch (Emperor & Empress are considered to be one "monarch" so both must pass in order for elections to be held) the nation holds popular elections for the next monarch. Any blood heirs to the monarchs (must be appointed) are required to be on the ballot, as well as any candidates the ruling faction nominates. Judicial Branch The Judicial Branch of the Sorean government takes precedence over the Legislative Branch because of the importance of justice in the philosophy of Sors. The High Courts, of which there are three, are the highest judicial authority in the Holy Empire. The Supreme Court deals with criminal appeals. The Constitutional Court deals with the interpretation of the Constitution. The Grand Council of Orders is a court of philosophical importance, as it contains members of the Holy Empire's five major monastic orders, including the Paladini. Members of the Supreme and Constitutional Courts are appointed by the monarch and serve for life. Members of the Grand Council of Orders are appointed by their respective monastic order and serve for life. Legislative Branch The Legislative Branch is manifested in the Praesidium, which is tri-cameral. It is composed of the Council of Governors, the Intergalactic Senate, and the House of Systems. Armed Forces